bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What do you hate about Bully?
Agreed; Bully is a great game. But are there things you dislike about it? name them here! *Not being able to customize Jimmy more than just clothes and haircut. *Not being able to choose a clique to join ~possibly bully 2?~ aother than that. PERFECT! Russelnorthrop 08:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) *For it not having a sequel and that you can't join a clique. SirLinkalot96 10:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 *Not being able to as someone said customise Jimmy more, I'd love to change his hair colour to something other than basic colours like you could do in GTA SanAndreas *The fact that theres restaurants but you can't enter them as you can in GTA and the fact that you can't exactly eat from the cafeteria and neither can students; all they have to do is sort out the animation and use the same social that you get in GTA when buying food from a restaurant but perhaps have the ability to sit down *The fact you can't have more socials :( I would have loved to ask students to hang around with me or to skive off lesson with me; different cliques could react differently i.e. nerds may decline and seem shocked and perhaps try and make Jimmy go to class whereas others may accept. *You can't have an actual relationship with students other really than only kissing them. I hope they bring up a boyfriend/girlfriend system or something in the next game. *You can't customize your bedroom other than winning mission trophies. *There's not a place where you can listen to the game soundtrack. There should be a jukebox/iPod or something, where the songs would unlock as you proceed in the game, or could be either buyable (on internet cafes maybe). *There are not many secondary missions other than the jobs. Clique missions would have been awesome. *There's not a multiplayer mode/multiplayer minigames mode. *I'd have liked to have a schedule based on a 7 day week. Weekends would be free of classes so you'd never be truant and you could hang out with friends (like in GTA4, although the game wouldn't pester you to do it, you'd initiate) and there could be weekend only missions. And curfew would be 2 hours later on Friday and Saturday nights. Jeff (talk| ) 22:34, April 1, 2012 (UTC) * No weekends *When a clique's faction is nuetral (50%. They don't like or hate you) but the clique members are still aggressive towards you. *pass out at 2 am. *Non-customisable save locations. *Can't have real boyfriend/girlfriend relationships. In bully 2 it should be your partner has their own "faction"/relationship level where 50 is nuetral, 65 is friend, 80 is lover (100 max.) and depending on your actions it can go up or down. Also they can only be above nuetral if their clique faction is at 65 or above. *You can't adopt another cliques fighting style like in Saints Row 2 *The non-clique students having little to no involvement in the game. Constantino's is the only exception. *Be able to have actual friends instead of a bunch of idiots who always compliment you only becuase they're afraid of you. *Can't join a clique. *None of the cliques ever help you (excluding free roam fights) accept the nerds but even they are very demanding. *Somewhat stereotyped cliques.GSFOG14 12:17, July 13, 2012 (UTC) *Not enough females or children attending Bullsworth. Zmario 20:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *The age difference between the students. They're either a teenager or a small kid. Nothing in between. Zmario 20:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *The lack of profiles for students. It would be cool to be able to see profiles for indivigual students in-game, as you learn more about them, information will be filled out on their profile. Zmario 20:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC)